


working progress

by Monster_InMyHead



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_InMyHead/pseuds/Monster_InMyHead





	1. Chapter 1

hi hello how are you


	2. Chapter 2

new to this


	3. Chapter 3

i love go gog ogo go


End file.
